


We were weres

by Hectatess



Series: SPN Character Appreciation Weeks [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Roadhouse in Heaven (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28646982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hectatess/pseuds/Hectatess
Summary: Kate lived. She, a werewolf, survived another brush with the fabled Winchesters. It had been years, and now... Now she opens her eyes after being killed. And she doesn’t know what she expected, but definitely not this.
Relationships: Ash/Jo Harvelle
Series: SPN Character Appreciation Weeks [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055000
Kudos: 3





	We were weres

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NotfunnyDean (IronEyes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronEyes/gifts).



> Here we go! Monsters (of a kind) this 6th week of the SPN Character Appreciation Weeks. Madison and Kate. I’m happy the Writers gave us Roadhouse Heaven, because this way I can let these two meet.
> 
> Banner made by @notfunnymajik on Tumblr

  


Kate opened her eyes. Ok. No little chubby babies floating around, playing on harps, but no red, horned guys with pitchforks either. A perk, she guessed. After five years of being a werewolf, still alive after two brushes with the legendary Winchesters early on in her were-life, she had learned to be open minded. “Where the frik am I?” she wondered aloud. A soft chuckle had her turn around. 

A lanky guy with a scruff and a mullet pushed off from a tree. “Welcome. You’re a rare breed. A were who didn’t kill humans. I’m impressed.” He walked over, showing he had no ill intentions by holding up both his hands. “I’m Ash. Some call me dr. Badass, some call me a genius, and one special lady calls me smarty-pants. But only she’s allowed.”

Kate stepped back. “But… I don’t understand. I-I died…” She looked around and was surprised to be in the backyard of her childhood home. There was the sandbox, the garden gnome Tasha had decapitated with her hockey stick and even Miggles the cat was sunbathing in the empty bird bath. “This can’t be real. That cat died when I was eight. And that gnome has lost its head on Tasha’s eleventh birthday.”

Ash chuckled and put his hands in his pockets. “Heheh… I said it before, and I will say it again: those aware of the supernatural are way less susceptible to the lie.” He pulled a red chalk stub from his pocket and walked to the shed door. With the chalk, he drew a strange kind of graffiti on the door. He turned towards Kate and raised an eyebrow. “You coming, or what?”

Confused, and actually a bit scared, Kate hung back. “Coming? Where are we going? And what lie? What is going on here?” She crossed her arms over her chest and awaited her answers with an impatient pout. Ash looked up to the sky with an unhappy expression on his face. Kate didn’t budge. “I’m not moving until I get answers, buddy.”

Ash sighed, pulled her under the overhanging eaves of the shed roof and started babbling at an insane speed. “Ok. Fine. Short version: yeah, you died. This? Heaven. No. No chubby babies, no puffy clouds, no harps. Yes angels. No, not the nicest kind of creature. Bar some. Going to a safe place the angels can’t breach. More info when there. Clear?” Kate blinked, licked her lips and nodded. Whatever was going on here, Ash seemed an ok kind of guy. Much like Sam and Dean Winchester. All rough edges, but inherently good inside. She watched as Ash drew one last line, added a dot and opened the door. 

She followed him through and gasped. Instead of her dad’s old tools and the dusty, half broken toys, there were beanbags and a low coffee table. “Pull up a bag,” Ash said as he closed the door. Through the closing gap, Kate saw her mom, years younger, come out of the house and look around. “Don’t mind that now, Kate,” came Ash’s voice. “You know it’s fake.” Kate nodded.

She sat down, giving the top-notch shisha a frown. It looked unused, but it was clean and cared for. Ash chuckled and patted the ornate bowl. “Yeah, she is of no use at all. No buzz in Heaven. There’s all kinds of booze, and pot, but no buzz to get from it. So I don’t bother with her anymore.” He gave the pipe a sad glance before flopping into his own beanbag. “Anyway: Heaven… not quite what was in the brochure, right?” 

Kate nodded. “Not at all. But you seemed to be scared just then. Is it more like hell then? Punishment and torture?” 

Ash shook his head. “Nah. I just don’t do what they want. Which is to be a content, brainwashed soul and don’t leave your room. No thank you, papi. I like to go out and make new friends.” He gestured at her. “Like you. An old friend of mine said it was more like the Matrix than a nice afterlife. You might know of him… Dean Winchester?” 

Kate blanched and put a hand to her mouth. “Dean? Is he…?” She’d liked the Hunter and his brother, despite their flaws. 

Ash chuckled and shook his head. “Yes and no. Both he and Sam have been here and gone so often, it’s like they found a revolving door. Those two have touched a  _ lot _ of lives. Demons, humans, angels and monsters alike. We have a couple of vampires, who were allowed to be here. One had already been to Purgatory twice, but the guy redeemed himself enough to be allowed to spend the rest of eternity here.”

Kate cocked her head. “Purgatory? The club in Miami?” 

Ash roared with laughter. “Aahhh… no, sweet stuff. The actual monster afterlife. That’s where non humans usually end up after dying. As Lafitte told me: a bleak and unforgiving place where monsters hunt each other for eternity. You die, you get respawned in another corner of the place. Only humans to ever enter and leave that place: the Winchesters.” He sounded like a proud parent. “Anyway, you’re our second were.”

Kate was still too busy processing the idea of a seperate afterlife for monsters and the fact that the Winchesters somehow were able to both enter and exit the place, to understand what Ash was saying. “Wait… what? Second? Who’s the first?”

Ash smirked. “Follow me, dear,” he said and opened another door. Kate followed him through a corridor and another door. “Ellen!” he called as he entered the room behind it. “Brought another customer.” The dark haired lady behind the counter smiled and greeted Kate. “Momma Ellen, is Maddie in today? Kate is bound to click with her.”

Dark brows rose in surprise, and Ellen indicated a dark corner booth. Ash thanked her and pulled Kate along. In the booth a young girl was sipping a drink with a morose expression on her face. Ash introduced her as Madison, But Kate’s nose had told her more in an instant. Madison’s too, because she backed away. “No. This can’t be,” she breathed. “How can you be a werewolf?”

Kate smiled. “The same way you are, I’m guessing. A bite. As to how I’m here, Ash said it was because I didn’t kill a human. And you?”

Madison ducked her head. “Not me. I killed, but I was unaware that I was a werewolf. I only shifted when I was sleeping. When Ash contacted me, he said my sacrifice granted me access to heaven.”

“Sacrifice?”

Madison nodded. “Once I was aware, I tried to stop, to not kill. Sam and Dean tried to find a cure, but when that didn’t work… I asked Sam to kill me.” 

Kate gulped. That was quite a thing to decide. “Why Sam?” she asked, knowing Dean was the one who had less difficulty turning off his emotions to do the tough, but necessary, jobs.

Madison actually blushed. “We had a thing… It was short, but fiery. I- I knew he would understand.” Kate bit her lip and didn’t speak. Having to kill someone you love, or at least feel strongly for, was so difficult. She would know, having had to kill her own sister Tasha. Sure Sam would have understood, but it would also have broken his heart. Kate wasn’t sure Maddison had handled wisely. Dean would have undestood too, and not have his heart shredded in the process.

Maddie tugged at her sleeve. “If you didn’t kill,” she asked Kate. “how did you die? Most werewolves get Hunter attention from killing. And end up dead.”

Kate gave Maddie a wry smirk. “Stupidly. I was treating myself, having a lavish birthday dinner at a posh restaurant, when a passing waiter tripped and a steak knife from the plate he was carrying, slipped off and just…” She mimed a swan-dive-like motion. “... right in the back. Tip pierced my heart.”

Maddie frowned. “That wouldn’t kill you…” she started, but then she stopped. “Oh. Classy restaurant… silver cutlery?”

Kate shot her finger guns. “Right on the money. So, now I’m here. Less classy joint, but, if I’m honest: way better company.” Maddie smiled.

A waitress walked up and introduced herself. “Hey, I’m Jo.” She flipped her long blonde ponytail to her back and nodded at Maddie. “Momma said smarty-pants brought in a potential friend for our Maddie. I’m guessing that’s you?”

Kate nodded. “Yeah. I’m Kate. Don’t let Ash hear you call him that… he said only one special lady got to say it.” Maddie chuckled and Jo grinned. 

A large hand slid around Jo’s waist and Ash peeked over her shoulder. “Yeah, I did. And Jo here…” He nuzzled Jo’s neck. “... is one special lady.” Oh… oooohhh. Kate blushed as the others laughed heartily. “You’ll get used to it, Katie,” Ash promised. Kate laughed too. It looked like she had found her true Heaven.

**Author's Note:**

> There we have it...   
> I hope y’all like these little ficlets as much as my Destiel and Sabriel works.  
> If you do, or don’t, tell me why. I’m always trying to improve my writing. This is an honest offer for POSITIVE criticism. Post hurtful or hateful comments, I’m deleting them.


End file.
